Dragon of Metal
by Sugarqueen54
Summary: Marissa Kilpatrick has been babied by her mother ever since her father died in Iraq. She has always yearned to be independent and when her uncle tells her she s the xiaolin dragon of metal will she get a chance to prove to her mother that she s an adult now? Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the city of Seattle, Washington as morning arrived. A blue bird blinked sleepily and shook itself as it awoke once the sun`s rays beamed onto its nest high in a fir tree. The bird flapped it`s wings before flying high up into the sky as a fall breeze whipped through the air. It continued to fly over the city as the citizens begin to awake and start their everyday lives. Finally, the blue bird reached a large beige colored brick apartment. White dove statues rested beside the large stairs case that lead up to large glass doors. Most of the windows were dark, but some were shining with light as the residents got ready for work or school. The bird flew higher to the large penthouse on top of the apartment.

It landed on top of a large window seal that showed a young girl with lying in a bed covered by a sky blue blanket. Her bedroom walls were decorated with posters of scientists, the solar system, mathematical equations, musicians, and constellations. On her shelves there were trophies and ribbons for many accomplishments ranging from spelling bees to science fairs. Her desk had a stack of papers stacked neatly on top of it with a navy blue pen resting on top of them. The young girl had strait white hair pulled back into a messy ponytail perched high on top of her head. She was still fast asleep. The blue bird gently tapped pecked the glass, which caused a light _"Pink! Pink! Pink!" _sound.

The girl stirred slightly, but she then grabbed her pillow and snuggled her face deeper into it. The bird did not give up, it pecked the glass harder this time and the girl stirred again. The blue bird peck as hard as it could a couple more times and finally the girl opened her bright blue eyes slowly. She blinked her tired eyes a few times before her gaze focused on the bird on her window seal. She smiled sweetly and sat up letting the sky blue blanket slide of her small frame revealing her white tank top and her white shorts decorated with blue peace signs. She opened the window and the bird jumped on top of her big telescope. The girl opened her nightstand and took out a small bag filled with birdseed. She poured the seeds into her palm and the bird ate them greedily. The girl stroked the bird`s head lightly with her thumb.

"Marissa! Time to wake up, sweetheart!" A woman's voice called from down stairs, causing the blue bird to fly out the open window. Marissa sighed as her feathered friend flew out the window before she climbed out of her bed and stretched out her muscles until she heard a satisfying _"Pop!"_

She walked to her closet and pulled out a white button up shirt, a navy blue blazer, a yellow and maroon tie, a plaid skirt, knee socks, and black flats. She stripped of her nightwear a quickly put on the clothes before walking out of her bedroom, but not before grabbing her papers and a brown leather satchel.


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa walked down the white carpeted stairs and entered the kitchen. She was greeted by the smell of fluffy pancakes and sugary syrup. She saw her mother standing over the stove. She was wearing a royal blue long sleeved shirt laced with silver and blue jeans underneath her white lab coat. She flipped the pancake high into the air and it landed on the plate right next to the stove that already had two pancakes on it. She then picked up the syrup and poured it on top of the stack. Finally, she placed a pink candle in the middle of them and lit it with a match.

Marissa straightened her tie and gently tapped her hand on the grey granite island surrounded with white stools.

Her mother jumped before turning around quickly. When she saw Marissa she smiled warmly.

"Oh there you are, baby girl!" She said sweetly.

Marissa inwardly cringed when her mother said those last words. She loved her mother, but she was never a true adult in her eyes. No matter what, to her mother she`ll always be a little toddler with pigtails and a missing tooth.

"Happy Birthday!" her mother said, pulling Marissa out of her thoughts. She held out the plate of pancakes as the candle`s flame flickered at the movement.

Marissa smiled up at her mother. She then placed her hand on her chin before bringing it back down in a gesture that meant: "Thank you"

"You're welcome, honey. Now, make a wish" Her mom said.

Marissa looked down at the flickering flame. Her eyes then drifted to a picture of her when she was four years old. She was wearing a white summer dress decorated with blue birds. She was seated on a red big wheel, and was beaming widely at the camera.

"_I wish my mom treated me like an adult" _Was the single thought that echoed through her head as she blew out the candle.

"Come you need to go to school and I have to go to the hospital" Her mom said as she grabbed her black, leather purse.

Marissa nodded and together they walked to the elevator in the middle of their living room. Marissa`s mom tapped the button that said: "lobby"

The elevator dinged before the doors closed and they started downwards.


End file.
